Electro-Choc
Electro-Choc is an Electro house radio station that appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. It is hosted by legendary DJ François K. The second downloadable episode The Ballad of Gay Tony expands the station with a new DJ, Crookers, while Episodes from Liberty City does not include the François K program. Electro-Choc is non-stop and plays no commercials or advertisements, much like MSX FM and Rise FM in GTA III. Electro-Choc can be heard playing in Niko's Algonquin Safehouse. Crookers is the DJ of Maisonette 9 and plays their setlist inside the club. Tracklist [[Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV ]]rendition: '''DJ: Francois K', real name Francois Kevorkian, a very prominent real-life French DJ on the New York nightclub scene since 1977 up through most of the 2000s. During the peak of his career, around 1982, he DJ'd at legendary nightclubs such as Paradise Garage and Studio 54. * Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) * Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" (2006) * One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" (2007) * Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind remix)" (2006) * K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" (2007) * Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits and Acid" (2006) * Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) * Kavinsky - "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" (2007) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" (2007) * Boys Noize - "& Down" (2007) * Justice - "Waters of Nazareth" (2005) * Killing Joke - "Turn to Red" (1979) * Playgroup - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) * Liquid Liquid – "Optimo" (1983) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' and [[Episodes from Liberty City |''Episodes from Liberty City ]]rendition: '''DJ: Crookers', a duo consisting of Phra and Bot out of Milan, Italy. They are most famous for their 2008 remix of the song "Day n' Nite" by Kid Cudi. Many of the songs are their own material, and was showcased to promote their upcoming 2010 album "Tons of Friends". Within the game, Crookers are broadcasting live from Maisonette 9 (but unlike Vladivostok FM's DJ being visible in Bahamas Mamas, they are not seen in person at all). * Major Lazer (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) * Daniel Haaksman (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me (A Capella)" (2009) * Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) * The Chemical Brothers - "Nude Night" (2003) * Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) * Miike Snow - "Animal (A Capella)" (2009) * Jahcoozi - "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) * SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) * Black Noise - "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" (2009) * Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" (2009) * Crookers (feat. Kelis) - "No Security" (2009) (plays at in the final mission of TBoGT before the ending cutscene) de:Electro-Choc es:Electro-Choc Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City